Episode 795
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A Giant Ambition - Big Mom and Caesar" is the 795th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Brook and Pedro infiltrate Sweet City, and discover in the newspaper that Jinbe has withdrawn his request to leave the Big Mom Pirates. They then encounter Pudding being forced to try on wedding dresses, as well as Tamago, who reveals that the Big Mom Pirates know everything about the Sanji Retrieval Team's locations, with the exception of Brook and Pedro's. Meanwhile, on the northwestern coast of Whole Cake Island, Capone Bege stands with his family and crew as he prepares to shoot the captured Pekoms for not complying with his wishes. He then shoots Pekoms into shark-infested waters. In the Whole Cake Chateau, Big Mom meets with Caesar Clown, as she seeks to find out the result of the gigantification research she hired him to perform. Caesar, knowing that it was impossible and having blown Big Mom's funds on hedonism, lies that Luffy and Law stalled his research when they destroyed his lab. However, Big Mom reveals that she had her son Charlotte Perospero make an identical lab out of candy, and gives Caesar two weeks to complete the research, threatening to have Perospero turn him into candy otherwise. In the Seducing Woods, Luffy discovers duplicates of Sanji and Pudding that act like animals. He catches them and throws them in a pile, but to his great confusion keeps finding more and more duplicates of his crewmates. Long Summary In Sweet City, the citizens read in shock at the news of Jinbe withdrawing his request to leave the Big Mom Pirates, and they mock him for his cowardice. Pedro is surprised that a former Shichibukai is one of Big Mom's subordinates, and Brook notes that Jinbe's allegiance to Big Mom is why she protects Fish-Man Island. He tells Pedro that Jinbe is important to their crew, recalling their time in Fish-Man Island and how Jinbe agreed to join them after he took care of some business. Brook is surprised that Jinbe would do something like what was mentioned in the newspaper article. Pedro calls Brook to join him around the corner of the building, and they look in the window to see Pudding trying on wedding dresses. She tries to leave because she has other arrangements, but her attendants and Tamago keep her in as they show her possible dresses. Brook and Pedro are shocked to see her there, knowing she should be at the coast and wondering what the Pudding that Luffy saw really was. Brook then recognizes Tamago, and Pedro states that he knew the Baron. A Chess soldier then asks to speak to Tamago, and they go outside. They then go over the locations of the Sanji Retrieval Team, and Brook and Pedro quietly panic as they realize that the Big Mom Pirates have known their every move. The only team members whose locations they do not know are Brook and Pedro themselves, and Tamago states that he knows Pedro and knows what he will try to do. He tells the Chess Soldier to continue searching for Pekoms, as he wanted to bring his teammate back to Big Mom to plead for his forgiveness. Meanwhile, on the northwestern coast of Whole Cake Island, Capone Bege calms down his infant son Capone Pez by making a silly face before turning to the captive Pekoms, who is standing close to the edge of a cliff wrapped up in chains. As he stands along with his wife Charlotte Chiffon and the members of his crew, Bege remarks on how Pekoms' life is ending right as Pez's is beginning. He tells Pekoms that he gave him his chance, but Pekoms steadfastly brushes off Bege's words. Recalling Pekoms' display of weakness on Zou, Bege says that the lion mink is not cut out for this business as he points his gun at him. He remarks that this is a good place to get rid of someone, as below the cliff is an ocean full of hungry sharks. As Pez starts to cry again, Bege asks Pekoms if he has any last words, and Pekoms shouts at him to not underestimate Big Mom. Bege then shoots Pekoms as Pez bawls, sending the lion mink falling into the ocean, where the sharks quickly converge on him. In the Seducing Woods, Luffy chases after Sanji, who fails to recognize his captain and is acting much like a monkey. After a while, Luffy catches the Sanji figure with a Gomu Gomu no Ami and ties him up, and it heavily resists captivity. Luffy prepares to bring the creature, whom he thinks is the real Sanji, back to the crew, only to suddenly see another duplicate of Sanji that is also acting like an animal standing in front of him. In the Whole Cake Chateau, Caesar Clown stands in the throne room before Big Mom herself, and she inquires about the state of the experiments she commissioned him to do. A terrified Caesar claims that he vigilantly worked on his research, and Big Mom reveals that she has had him look for a method to achieve Gigantification so that all races of the world can be the same size as her and they can sit at a table together like family. Previously, Caesar had told her that he was almost done with the experiment but needed some more funds, and Big Mom inquires about any results he may have found. Caesar reflects internally that those were all lies, as the gigantification experiments he had performed on the children in Punk Hazard had resulted in the subjects' poisoning and impending death. With no way to succeed, Caesar had blown Big Mom's money on a life of hedonism, purchasing Girls' Ships to come to the island every night. He was confident that he could escape Big Mom's wrath as long as Doflamingo protected him, only to be shattered once he read the news of Doflamingo's defeat. In the present, he lies to Big Mom that his research was disrupted after Luffy and Law destroyed his laboratory, saying he could only achieve the results he needed there. However, Big Mom reveals that she had the Minister of Candy construct an exact replica of his lab on Whole Cake Island, and asks Caesar how long before he can achieve results. Caesar is then brought outside to his new lab, and he is met by the Minister of Candy and Big Mom's first son, Charlotte Perospero. Caesar is given two weeks to finish the gigantification serum, and if he fails, Perospero will turn him into candy and lick him. Perospero also has possession of Caesar's heart, which he uses to torture the scientist, and Caesar remembers how Sanji gave Vito his heart on the Big Mom Pirates' ship; he then starts despairing over his impending doom. Back in the Seducing Woods, an exhausted Luffy carries duplicates of Sanji and Pudding to the clearing where the buried man is. He throws the duplicates onto the pile of his allies, which all act like animals. There are multiple duplicates of some of his allies, and an extremely confused Luffy wonders in desperation what is going on. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Scenes of Luffy chasing after duplicates of Sanji and Pudding before eventually capturing a fake Sanji. **Perospero tormenting Caesar by squeezing his heart a couple of times. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 795